FGO Side Effects
by Plot Devil
Summary: Look here... Savior of Humanity... For we are impressed by your dedication in saving this world... OUR world... and so we adhere our lives before you, the living and the dead... for we serve with the one volition and that is to obey our Master... Through every toils and obstacles..No matter how impossible it is... we will come for you. SI-OC as a Heroic Servant/s!
1. The Player

_ Look here... Savior of Humanity... For we are impressed by your dedication in saving this world...  
__OUR world... and so we adhere our lives before you, the living and the dead...  
for we serve with the one volition and that is to obey our Master... Even if our Master was the only one left...  
Even if all your servants were to be perished... Even if the world is upside down...  
Even if the humanity will be compose of only you... Even if the world abandoned you... Even if the world was against you...  
as long as you remember US Contractor... OUR Contract...  
we, the servants whose name forged upon the forgotten and lost... we, the servants who only exist in the alternate side of the world...  
we, the servants forgotten by the reality ... no matter what, as long as you have the will to live... we will come for you..._

* * *

**Prologue: The Player**

Animusphere knew that his life was being threatened to be killed but he didn't care. As long as the Chaldea is successful he is more than willing to sacrifice his own life for the sake of prolonging the Chaldea. He knew he will be assassinated sooner the more he became vulnerable at the moment notice.

He loved Chaldea as much as he loved his daughter. So much is his affection that he secretly summoned a Servant he can trust prior to Da Vinci without the Chaldea's notice. His secret third, no, fourth servant so far. What he was doing might leave a bad reputation on Him but why would he care when he will be dead the moment they discover his new Servant.

The Servants currently registered in Chaldea are enough as he knew but why would he go to so much length to summon a Servant in hidden sight? Nevertheless, summoning a Servant without a permission was beyond ridiculous already, what more can he defy?

Only one random answer; his guts told him so and nothing else more. A man of magecraft and science, who was willing to believe his own gut feeling? Preposterous but what's done has already been done.

This Servant, whoever it was, obligated Animusphere into preparing his role and purpose to be given to the Heroic Spirit when that time comes.

In order to finish things up, he ordered his Servant to hid in a secret room that no one knew but hum and only he knew the location of this room. He knew this because he also dabbled with the architecture.

Inside Chaldea in secrecy, all are ready for Animusphere, in one final stand. He looked through the eyes of his latest Servant, his command codes on the back of his hand glow as he willed his thoughts.

"We might have met recently, Saber … and our meetings are quite abrupt. Please pardon this poor man." His voice is subdued but his eyes are gentle. His Servant just nodded in understanding.

"… From this moment from now on, you will no longer serve but to my Chaldea itself."

Animusphere smiled, as if he was attempting to soothe his Servant. A mark on his seal glowed in sudden radiance.

"As a parting gift. I will give you something that will aid you in your journey."  
The Director breathed deeply.

"Thou shall *** ****** *** ****!"

A part of the mark of his command seals was consumed.

"Thou shall ******* ******* ** *** ***!"

Another part of his command seals was consumed.

"Lastly, thou shall **** **** ********!"

The last part of his seal were gone and he was finally satisfied. His proof of being a Master were now gone.

The Servant, after receiving the blessing from his former Master, retreated back into the room prepared by Animusphere. There, the Servant stood valiantly, staring toward the former Master, who was still smiling confidently.

After making sure everything is alright, Animusphere step back, as if he was magnified by his own creation. The hidden door closed slowly as the Heroic Spirit was swallowed by darkness, but the Servant care less.

Eventually, everything returned to how it was, a normal, forgetful corridor, with no traces of how it was a secret door leading to a small room. Animusphere doesn't know how the Servant will react once the Heroic Servant will be sealed there for so long that Animusphere will never knew when but he believed in the Servant.

The room was a total sound proof, combination of a silencing spell and wise use of a structure. Also, to make sure it will be left alone for so long, He added additional seals that will expire in due time. He believe that it is not the time today but in the future.

"So long, my Servant." He whispered his last words before he went on to his way and cared no more. His task has been fulfilled and he is now ready for any moment even the day his life will be doomed.

His own little secret will be kept anyway when his mouth will be shut forever.

Little did he know, that this small, oblivious act has already created gigantic ripples of changes in the future.

.

.

.

On **/**/2014, Animusphere's greatest expectation came true… he was assassinated in his own office.

* * *

**WARNING: **Story is highly experimental. Author might continue this according to the reviews (or no reviews at all!) or if he/she has an allotted time or to be deleted.


	2. The Paradigm

_Look here... Savior of Humanity... For we are impressed by your dedication in saving this world...  
__OUR world... and so we adhere to our lives before you, the living and the dead...  
for we serve with the one volition and that is to obey our Master... Even if our Master was the only one left...  
Even if all your servants were to perish... Even if the world is upside down...  
Even if humanity will be composed of only you... Even if the world abandoned you... Even if the world was against you...  
as long as you remember US Contractor... OUR Contract...  
we, the servants whose name forged upon the forgotten and lost... we, the servants who only exist in the alternate side of the world...  
we, the servants were forgotten by reality ... no matter what, as long as you have the will to live... we will come for you..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Paradigm**

I opened my eyes, not expecting it to dark and kind of glowing with white all over the edges. It seemed that I've been inside a room, a very small one I believe.

Thank God that I'm not a claustrophobic person but I still admit that the first thing that I felt when I found myself here is that it is uncomfortable. Especially when you found yourself sitting on some sort of a seat that looked like a throne, only that it was made of packages, boxes, and containers that you usually find in a stockroom.

Wait, am I in a stockroom or something similar right now?

Strange… I should have been paranoid right now, thinking of how to escape, how my family will react to my disappearance or how I've been kidnap in the first place but till this moment, I just feel calm.

No, the right word would be my body remained calm. I tried to move and stand up and I did it … perfectly? I just did not know what to say. The room is sufficient enough to stand on based on my perspective. Also, I felt my body lighter, in fact very light and I have this urge to jump, run and … sword fighting? Now that I mentioned that the room was indeed small, I just realized that I'm somewhat… lean and small.

This… is not how I looked.

I should look like an average Joe. With a stock build and height just right for my own age… which is 22, yes, 22. I admit that I am somewhat forgetful of my age when you are already working. With a closer inspection of my body, are those two small bags on my chest?

No, to be exact, are those my breasts? This is definitely crazy but just to make sure I cupped them with my own lean hands and the sensations are genuine and heavenly… uhm, no this is definitely a nightmare!

…

…

Nothing happened to me. I should feel some kind of tingling sensation whenever I felt fear and excitement and nothing really happened.

… and oh, I'm totally naked thanks to the semi-darkness atmosphere inside the room I just realized right now aaaaannnndd my body just did not respond to my embarrassment. It's so weird when you fully realized that you should be fully embarrassed when you have genuine knowledge that you are truly naked but it's just that my body's reaction is just… meh. Whatever.

Do I need to check my crotch area? Maybe, but now that I'm fully aware of my crotch area. That hanging, bulging feeling in my nether was gone. I tried to find it using my hands and with one tap yep, they are gone. I sort of expected since this is NOT my body and no more body exploring!

Body? Still Meh.

Clothes? Do I need some clothes? The thing called shame may have been wiped out from this body's vocabulary but I really needed some clothes to cover on for modesty's sake. Think, Think!

First, I must search for these weird boxes and – armor? I suddenly wore something. Magic? I think is called magic. I'm wearing not some clothes but I'm totally armored from chest to toe. Too bad, I can't see it clearly but I'm just glad that it 'appeared' wearing it on my body.

Body? Meh.

Forget the containers now, it seemed some kind of magic thingy made me wore some wore kind of armor. I might have no strength opening by the way.

Now how did I ended up here in the first place? I walked around to explore this kind of place.

*thunk* *thunk*

My armor might feel heavy in nature but it felt as if my body and armor are intertwined and a perfect match. I feel no heaviness nor fatigue so this is fine. Also, my boots sounded funny. Waking up being naked made me theorized that I was somewhat touched but discarded it as soon as I experience this magical phenomenon. The theory that I've been kidnapped, well that will remain oblivious right now.

I tried to touch the wal—

_Holy Grail…_

_Heroic Spirits…_

_Master…_

_War…_

I stumbled for a moment and I cupped my head in confusion. Touching my scalp made me realized that I have long hair but that thing is not to be worried at this moment.

It is as if my mind was invaded and just slapped that ridiculous information right into my head!

What's the deal with a Holy Grail War? Why I need to fight some six servants and I'm some kind of servant? Master, really? I fight for the sake of my own designated Master? Is this some kind of slavery? Holy Grail? What Holy Grail that grants wishes? It's just that these can only be found in one of the anime series that I have watched when I'm young.

Fate Stay/Night.

Fate Stawhat?! Is this some kind of joke? Did I just been isekai'd to that anime? So now I'm some kind of Self-Insert character now huh? It helps that I'm somewhat a fanfiction writer and enthusiast. Reading fanfic stories might have been exhilarating but nothing beats the kind when it became a reality instead and I'm the victim here. It's both exciting and frightening.

Alright, Fate Stay/Night has three routes in Visual Novel but a shame that I did not read it, only from the facts from the wiki alone and that old self has only watched Heaven's Feel Movie but two out of the three parts. Shame really but really no one is at fault when you expect the unexpected.

Deep Breath me now search for the magic circle or something. Something glowing is sufficed.

…

…

Nothing, there is no magic circle here. Only tube lightings that are just as dim as heck. No Master to say "I ask of you, are you my Master…" line.

What? It's just I kind of liked that iconic line.

The room is kind of advanced for a Tohsaka mansion and shut-in for Emiya's shed. Definitely zero percent for Matou basement and no worms either. Not even an Einzbern's castle. It's as if this is different and entirely else.

If it something techy and advanced, I should be in a Fate/ Extra but if it is true, then it is doom for me expectantly since I never played it before. A poor guy like my old self is just poor. Hakuno or other characters from Fate/Extra are missing here.

Lastly, if Fate/ Extra does not plays my fate then this stock room is definitely Fate/ Grand Order. It reminds me of those futuristic backgrounds whenever a dialogue within Chaldea plays. It also helps that this is my forte since I played it fervently and I have some kind of Collector attitude whenever it came to Servants. I think I knew them by their appearance alone and I can still remember some key events throughout the story.

Nevertheless, I need to get out of here but something tells me that I never needed to. If I am still lacking talent in escaping, then surely others will do it for me.

*FFFWIIISHHH!*

A loud noise caught my attention as I turn my head toward the source of it. Even though I was thoroughly surprised, my body refused to do so.

A portion of the wall slid opened moderately and light came through. Slowly, as my Servant's eyes adjusted to it faster than I've expected.

An individual appeared by the opening, who seemed to be scanning for something inside while I stood wary. I do not intend to hide since the individual does not reek of malicious intent…

…Wait, when did I acquire that ability?

The said individual spotted me and locked eyes with me for a moment and I can feel his sight being filled with surprise and recognition. Yes, he's definitely a boy. He's wearing some sort of cool uniform.

"Are you alright? Can you come out?" The boy said it to me, urging me to exit this place. Of course, I wanted to get out so badly so I agreed to his decision. I also noticed that there is quite a commotion behind him as I took my first step.

Humans and … Servants.

So Fate/Grand Order it is.

Even though they looked like a human, I can feel them differently. Maybe, they can sense me as a Servant too.

The man retreated for a moment as he observed me walking forward until I was basked by the lights within Chaldea. Oh boy, this is really the Chaldea in the FGO! How exciting and terrifying at the same time! Guessing and expectation are vastly different experiences.

My sight danced around as I looked everywhere and everyone's faces: some Chaldean staff that I do not know (they also wear some kind of Chaldea uniform) and the Servants who are also present.

A red spear-wielding lady in a black tight suit: definitely Shisou Scathach.

A stern, white-haired looking man in a black sleeveless suit and red coat: Archer EMIYA indeed.

… and finally, another white-haired, Saberface girl wearing a haori: Okita, Captain of Shinsengumi.

I could feel other Servants too other than these three and except for Emiya; Scathach and Okita have their weapons drawn out. Did they treat me as a threat? It is indeed understandable because they did not know me in the first place.

Now that the invisible tension takes place, I also subconsciously prepare to defend myself, trying to discern how I imagine the battle will take place. This experience was indeed terrifying, especially when you feel no fear anymore. It was just kind of strange either.

Then I shifted my sight toward the boy, or should I say Ritsuka Fujimaru, the last master of Chaldea, the protagonist himself and beside him was his cute kouhai Mashu. Even though the Servants are battle-ready, Mashu herself wasn't in her battle form but the spirit of Galahad was still within her. Huh, never I thought as a Servant this is so obvious to point but I was wondering why didn't they tell her, especially the KOTR servants, earlier in the first place?

Nevertheless, I retain my sight toward Ritsuka and he was indeed an ordinary boy. No doubt, if he were a girl she would still be too ordinary. He was smiling gently.

"I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, last Master of Humanity… it is nice to meet you." He introduces himself as he extended his arm as a sign of trust and acceptance. I followed his suite too as I accepted and shook his arm. I almost forgot that I am still in armor.

I also tried to diffuse the situation too. "I'm also glad to meet you too," I answered instinctively and damn it was a refreshing experience when you hear yourself in a different voice of a woman.

For some strange reasons, other than my name when I'm still a human, I can clearly remember another name that wasn't mine, as well as experiences that weren't mine either. It could be definitely the name of the Servant that I was currently contained.

So, therefore, I tried to introduce my other name—

***_Thou shall not reveal thy true name…*_**

My head! It's as if something interfering with my memory, making it too difficult to remember. What the hell!? Even though I still acted stoically, it was kind of unbearable, what kind of sorcery is this?

If I can't introduce my Servant self, then why not my true name—

***_Thou shall not reveal thy true name…*_**

R-really? For real?! Are you trying to deny my true self? Why the hell I can't tell where I came from?!

I am visibly struggling to introduce myself and therefore without further intrusion and to save myself from future embarrassment, I tried to make up some names on the spot.

"Saber Velvet." Sh*t. Got it from my armor, that was colored pink. Why is it pink anyway?

Emiya himself was overly suspicious. "You're lying." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

I released a nervous chuckle. "Mister Archer EMIYA, as much as I wanted to tell all of you my true name in instant, I, for some circumstances unknown, could not tell you. It is a matter of if I can, not if I will." That's all I can tell—

Double Trouble Indeed. Why I can't keep this stupid mouth pacified? I somehow blurted Emiya's true name.

"It's true. Saber Velvet here can't tell her true name at all because of the lingering command seals still present on her."

Thankfully, someone managed to interject before Emiya could figure out, or did he already? It was Medea, Witch of Betrayal, who was by the wall all along, seemingly studying the room where I was occupied and now studying me. It was making me nervous, especially when her hand was opened and was adorned with spell circles or something. Why didn't I detected her in the first place?

"Command seals? Doesn't that mean she has a Master?"

Yes, I'm wondering that too, who is my master anyway?

"It's no use, Master. Whoever it was, they could be long dead. As interesting as she can be, she was currently being supplied by the Chaldea itself."

Some gasps among them. Interesting fact Medea and thank you for the info.

"Sort of like Da Vinci?" Mashu in turn asked. I realized that her voice was cute.

No matter what Medea's answer will be. She's currently undetermined and I could tell that this is an interesting case. Dangerously interesting case. She kept on caressing her chin as she eyed me professionally.

Of course, I do not doubt Medea in her expertise in magecraft.

Finally, Medea shook her head in uncertainty. "I still don't know if it's the same case but the powerful command curse was too strong that it doesn't matter if her current master is dead or alive now as the seals will still remain strong."

Ritsuka himself was thinking too and the Servants, including Medea, remained standby. "It is true then this case is strictly complicated, I think we should bring this to Dr. Romani."

My eyes widened in surprise. Romani was still alive? …. I mean, of course, it could be that I am somewhere between singularities.

*gulp* singularities…

"Saber Velvet-san? Can you please come with us?"

I hurriedly agreed. "Of course, Fujimaru-kun."

While his Servants remained, I trailed the Last Master behind as the staffs as well dispersed along the way. Chaldea was indeed large as I look around. While my eyes wandered, I couldn't help but accidentally glance toward the red archer who somehow managed to lock with my sight.

… and it's telling me 'I should be better watch out…'

Surprisingly, despite the obvious reference, my body did not overtly react.

…

"Hello, I'm genius Caster-class Da Vinci and welcome to Chaldea!" Da Vinci welcomed me as she, without and reservation goes straight to me and caught my hand in the air, shaking it vigorously. It should be obvious that along with Dr. Romani, Da Vinci still exist here, uhmm, the adult Da Vinci herself.

Dr. Romani was sitting on a swiveling chair while his gloved hand carried a mug filled with coffee. Yes, that gloved hand that has a ring. Despite Da Vinci's antics thrown at me, Dr. Romani remained calm, as expected of the temporary Director.

"Just like Da Vinci said, please be at home here in Chaldea. It's nice to meet you, Saber Velvet."

Both of them stand before me and I couldn't still believe it. These two famous characters are standing right in front of me and I still couldn't believe it. I'm sort of fan of them, especially, their heroic deeds in the future reference which for a moment, made me feel sad for a while.

I'm getting good at hiding my true feelings, huh? No surprise here.

Also, being an FGO Fan here, I expected myself to be somewhere where a large scale of the globe can be found, which is in the command room where cool tech can also be found. Its name probably was SHEBA… Maybe I'm wrong.

I was quite disappointed when they led me to a room where the interrogation takes place instead. I release a small huff as they kept on talking. It seems that you can't expect everything in the FGO game though.

Dr. Romani scratched his orange head as he explained something to me. "Ano… how should I start this?" He mumbled to himself as to what Dr. Romani would act. This would lead to Da Vinci being irritated despite the beaming smile she held.

Meanwhile, I was busy tapping the floor with my boots while frowning. Even in a Servant form, it is not a good thing being bound again in another room after being trapped from the first one. I wanted to explore Chaldea more.

No matter what, they deserved to be overtly suspicious when someone like me, an unknown factor, suddenly sprung up in the Chaldea. If I felt that the security is being lenient, the servants waiting outside the room says otherwise.

It left me no choice but to wait for their orders.

"Velvet-san, can you remember what happened before you were being trapped in that room?"

With lazy thinking, (Yep, can't even remember a bit…) nothing comes out. "No, nothing Doctor. I can't remember."

"That's a bad thing."

"Yes, yes I know."

Dr. Romani looked again on a plasma tablet and fiddled something on it.

At the same time, the door opened and in came Ritsuka, followed by his cute kouhai Mashu. I instinctively looked back and Ritsuka just smiled back at me. It is no doubt that it is one of Ritsuka's abilities to have the Servants attracted at him, whether he liked it or not.

"So how's the investigation?" Da Vinci said enthusiastically.

Ritsuka shook his head sadly. "Other than a secret compartment heavily guarded with seals where Saber Velvet was hidden, nothing else is unusual."

Mashu's turn to report. "We even checked our staff, magus or not, for any magical residues but so far everything is normal."

"Good work, guys." Dr. Romani congratulated them.

This time, it's my turn to become suspicious this time. "Don't you think everything you said should be private… I should not be hearing this since I'm not even trusted here."

Dr. Romani scratched his head again while smiling nervously, even Da Vinci seemed to be agreeing with me this time. "I guess you are right, Saber Velvet but somehow this all makes sense … at least at for me." He looked at the tablet once more.

"I double-checked the summon logs since the start of the order and it turns out that we have an unregistered Spirit Origin among the known servants."

Genius Da Vinci interjected here this time. "FATE Summoning System also takes care of identifying the said servants every time it was summoned and based on what Romani claimed… you are also summoned from FATE too."

"R-really?" Even I knew less than half of what they said but nevertheless, I was marveled.

"Whoever it was summoned you it was someone with a higher rank… especially if they have the clearance to clear out your vital information." Da Vinci said.

"True. Who do you think it was, Da Vinci?"

"Definitely not you, not even Lev Lainur is stupid to do that, Director Olga has no aptitude for summoning—"

"Animusphere." Romani blurted out. I caught him staring blankly on somewhere before resuming his comfortable persona. Yep, I'm already aware that Dr. Romani and Animusphere have a deeper relationship but I'm definitely not a spoiler brat.

"Hmm. Interesting… This is getting interesting." The self-proclaimed genius remarked then she turned toward me.

"If what the reports said was true then you are really bound to some kind of strong command seals. You can't even reveal your true name, huh?"

"I think so?" I said with a hint of doubt.

"Good grief. We really are in a dead end here." Da Vinci said sarcastically.

Romani chuckled and then sighed. "Even working at Chaldea for so many years… we still did not know its entirety. Who knows what secret will be revealed next?"

"I hope it is nothing bad…" Mashu interjected with her soft voice. As a Designer Baby, Mashu treats Chaldea as her own home and it really saddened me.

"Oh, shush, the two of you!" Da Vinci scolded both of them. "We shouldn't let the visitor feel bad… Mashu-san and Fujimaru, why don't you give Saber Velvet a tour around Chaldea?"

Finally.

"Of course, Da Vinci-san." Fujimaru seemed to be pretty excited about this prospect. I stood up and begun to follow them as they made their way outside this room. I couldn't help but wondered what would be my fate here, although I knew I shouldn't be worried at all since Chaldea is all-accepting, gathering all of the help and strength it needed for clearing the Singularities.

…

After Saber Velvet, Mashu and Fujimaru left, both Romani and Da Vinci were left inside the room.

"Yosh, Another ally that would help us! Don't you think, Romani?"

Instead of answering her directly, Romani was in deep thought, one that made him deaf over Da Vinci's speech.

Romani knew they have already Servants with the questionable backgrounds but Saber Velvet herself takes the cake. Even though they readily accept her as a Servant of Chaldea, Romani couldn't help but feel suspicious about her the most.

Especially when it directly involved Animusphere…

"HELLO, down to earth Romani!" Suddenly Da Vinci invaded his personal space, one that made him jump in surprise.

"Ah, Da Vinci, s-sorry...? I went out." Romani quickly apologized.

"I don't care what you are thinking right now but it's bad when you suddenly become a worrywart of all sudden."

"I'm so sorry—"

Da Vinci immediately clipped his lips, which is just rude.

"Shush. If I were you, rest for a while… the stress has been unbecoming of you."

"I-I guess you are right." He said as he scratched his cheeks in frustration.

Eventually, after a minute of a coffee break, they left the room.


	3. The Aesthetic

**AN**

**Zennishi:** In simple words, an SI in an OC container.

For sakes and purposes, even though the OC gender was revealed, I will still refer her as 'they'.

Hints for the OCSI Servant:

-The OC didn't exist yet in FGO but they are present in legit history.

-While they are alive, they are related to one of the Servant when he was under the state of madness.

-They are married to the sister of the Servant mentioned above.

-I purposedly made them genderbend.

* * *

_Look here... Savior of Humanity... For we are impressed by your dedication in saving this world...  
__OUR world... and so we adhere our lives before you, the living and the dead...  
for we serve with the one volition and that is to obey our Master... Even if our Master was the only one left...  
Even if all your servants were to be perished... Even if the world is upside down...  
Even if the humanity will be compose of only you... Even if the world abandoned you... Even if the world was against you...  
as long as you remember US Contractor... OUR Contract...  
we, the servants whose name forged upon the forgotten and lost... we, the servants who only exist in the alternate side of the world...  
we, the servants forgotten by the reality ... no matter what, as long as you have the will to live... we will come for you..._

* * *

**Prologue: The Aesthetics**

I couldn't help but look around with awe and astonishment. The game did not give justice on how it described or show the interior of the Chaldeas. Even the beautiful background of Chaldea that showed during the dialogues does not even equate to what I have been witnessed. Justified though that this is the real deal.

Yes, the realization was too much to for me that I kept on craning my neck as I gobble all what I must see. This was noticed by the other staff as well as some Servants.

"… and this is our cafeteria, Velvet-san." Mashu kept on introducing as I kept an open ear. Ritsuka was missing because he was really busy at this moment as expected of the last Master of Chaldea.

"…amazing." And here I am, acting like a tourist. I was still in my mystical armor and my boots clinking in rhythm as we walk in a steady pace. If only I have my camera. Even though I am quite solitary in my previous life, I can still appreciate what the society can offer to everyone.

It just sucked a lot when you wanted to introduced yourself fairly to everyone with your true name (as well as the name of servant that I was currently contained to… yes, I knew it so well that I have trouble distinguishing what was mine and what was 'hers'…. But too bad, a command seals of some sort prevented me to give out my identity). I wonder if I could still join Ritsukarayshifting to some singularities.

Speaking of singularities, I wonder where they are currently be. To be honest, I am still clueless on what singularity are they are about to deal sooner or later but. Even thought the Servants here are still few, I wouldn't trust them as a hint to what they were about to face one. Maybe, Ritsuka was FTP player or a mega-whaler…

Does Saintz Quartz here still applicable?

"Oh my." A gentle sweet voice caught my attention and a white haired lady with a sweet nature looked at me with curiosity. Except for her baggy cap, she should be Marie Antoinette, a rider-class Servant. "A new Servant? Nice to meet you."

She offered me a hand, her soft, smooth hand— err, I didn't intend to sound like a creep but that's how I describe the queen in front of me. I was too focused on how to proceed with her Majesty's hand; was I to shake it like a normal person or kneel before her and kissed it like a knight? It was quite legit since I'm in an armor I might be a knight.

A couple of boggling seconds and I finally decided to act like a normal person. I shook her exquisite hand gently.

"Nice to meet you too…" My tone slipped off but thankfully, I avoided naming her directly. It was very hard to be suspicious right now, especially I could see Mozart, Sanson and de Eon trailing behind her. "My name is, err, Saber Velvet."

"What a unique name!" Marie, praise be, just thought my name as strange.

"Antoinette-san, Saber Velvet-san is under special circumstances that prevented her telling her true name." Mashu explained my hopeless situation.

"Ah, that's a sad news." This totally confirmed that the Chaldea haven't reached the Epic of Remnant as they should have mentioned of Servants concealing their true name. It seems that I was still the only special case.

That also means Chaldea haven't reached Solomon yet. *shudders*

"It's not how you think, Marie-san, I really wanted to introduce my true name, you know… so I am just content on being called Saber Velvet."

"That's totally cool, Velvet-san." Marie cheered me, even for a little bit. "Please excuse us, Velvet-san. We are on our way to the studio." She said as she walked briskly, followed by the French trio. My eyes still lingers on them until I let go.

Marie Antoinette was a really sweet individual.

Mashu looked at me with beaming face. "Saber Velvet-san, you are happy, don't you?"

"Yes, of course, Mashu-san."

"It really makes me happy too." Oh, so adorable Mashu. "It seems that this is the end of our tour, by the way." I understood what she meant. "If you have noticed that there are still rooms and entrances that we haven't explored, please do understand that it is a restricted area."

"I understand, Mashu." I must not make her worry as I cupped her shoulder for a while.

"If you have any problems, you can talk to Da Vinci or Dr. Romani if they have the allotted time." Mashu said as she was prepared to leave me. "Thank you, Saber Velvet-san for accompanying me."

"No, thank you, Mashu for touring with me." I exclaimed.

Mashu just gave me a slight wave before she walked away hurriedly. Maybe to find her SenpaiRitsuka. When Mashu finally disappeared, I was left to my own devices.

I caressed my chin as curiosity took advantage of me.

"Now, where should I go?" I voiced my thoughts.

I keep on thinking until I've decided that hanging out in the library might be good. I'm an avid reader though so that's a plus.

When I first enter the library with Mashu while touring, It was unexpected for it to be just 'right'. I mean neither too large nor too small, just right. I sort of expected it to be as large as well. Nevertheless, library are still library. I already disintegrate my chest armor, only revealing a sleeveless, turtle neck black sweater that emphasized my chest unexpectedly. I gave myself a chuckle because this is might how I looked like in a 2nd or 3rd ascension. You know when they shed their clothing the more they ascend—ah, forget it.

Meanwhile, I was aware that there are Servants now occupying it as before, it was empty when I first checked it. Taking a first step, I immediately recognized who it was.

Sitting on a chair and reading a big book was a little kid with a blue hair, Hans Christian Andersen himself. I felt flutter inside, without him there would be no Frozen eh. He might have no knowledge about it, hell, I feel he would hate it once he heard that kid's movie was based on one of his works, only 'bastardized'. Well, ignorance was a bliss.

… and I'm still staring at him subconsciously that he frowned visibly and looked at my face finally. My bad.

"What's the big deal, you big oaf!" He exclaimed and I was a bit hypnotized for a moment when you realized that his voice was a complete inverse of what a small child sound.

His voice was that of a grown, mature man with a deep vocal chords. Despite having a foreknowledge about the way he sound unique, especially when you can hear Dio, even though I never watched Jojo ever in my Memes supplied my knowledge about that cool, time-stopping vampire.

… And I just made Hans more agitated. "Can you even hear me? I'm talking to you!"

"Err, yes, I can hear you." I said in an awkward tone.

"Hmmp. I wonder if your upbringing made you deaf or are you a real deal?"

"Sorry what?"

"Nonsense! My friend!" A hammy voice just interrupted my musing. Definitely Shakespeare. The playwright entered the library coincidentally.

"The 'oaf' you are referring for is our newly arrived guest. Now as a gentleman, why don't you give her warm welcome?"

"New and old Servants? Bah! I don't care."

Shakespeare huffed. "As expected of Andersen, it never gets old." He chuckled which was ignored by Hans.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Hans…" I tried to apologize to the Fairy Tale Writer but to no avail.

"Hnn. Forget it. Apologies are rather expensive, in three pages and four paragraphs respectively… I bet you can't compete with that."

Even though I wrote a lot in my previous life, I think I couldn't compare with Hans here. Suddenly, Shakespeare tapped my shoulder gently.

"Now, now, don't be sad, Hans is not in his mood right now – now, that I mentioned it Hans is always not in a mood." Was he trying to joke? Do I need to laugh now?

"Saber Velvet, was it?" Shakespeare reconfirmed, to which I nodded. I felt like a dumb doll between this two Caster Servants.

"…I heard some rumors that you can't utter your true name due to some strong magic?"

"Yes, that's true."

Then Shakespeare begun his hammy voice-acting. "Such tragedy worthy of being written! My condolences upon you."

Shakespeare was weird. I mean Servant-wise. The Playwright tapped his chins as he thought of something very deep.

"May perhaps I suggest Medea …"

I'm fully aware what Medea capable of, especially her Noble Phantasm, which I feared somehow.

"—No … no, thanks, Medea has already examined my condition… I don't want to be struck by her dagger." I interrupted to which I realized my blunder. Damn my mouth!

Shakespeare's face slowly turned to frown and warped into suspiciousness as he caress his orange beard in a rhythm.

"…hmmmmm…" The Playwright hummed playfully as he maintained a gaze toward my face.

I hastily explained to him. "Please don't misunderstand me! I have—"

***_Thou shall not reveal thy abilities…*_**

I felt my head boggled and my mouth shut tight against my will. This command seals has taken effect again. Although it did not hurt physically, it was soooo annoying.

Too much knowledge about FGO and you can't even whisper about it!

"Did you feel that, Andersen?"

"Don't know, don't care…" Hans resumed his daily reading and did not even bother to look at Shakespeare.

"My Fair Maiden, I only suggested Medea due to her expertise on magecraft…"

"Pardon? I'm just glad that you wanted me to help."

Shakespeare just sighed considerably. "Don't worry… it seemed that I must be pushy… However, Andersen? Any words?"

I looked at Hans as the Playwright mentioned him, which he just sighed and reluctantly gave me a different look, the one where it looked like he was judging me. I felt nervous inside but outside I remained nonchalant.

"We all have skeletons in our closets, no matter how light or dreadful it is, Chaldea does not judge you because of that…"

I felt the need to raise my hand but instead I questioned humbly. "I really want to divulge my 'skeletons' so bad but I can't… for obvious reasons." I told him directly, as if I expected some stupid advise from him.

"The command seals? Then good for you." Hans teased me.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't deduct what you are aiming but blame me for not giving you attention… more like I just don't want to… now, scram, stay away from me."

Even though Hans was cranky as he was from the game, I obeyed him and did not bother him anymore by remaining a distance from him, including Shakespeare as well. I'm not planning to leave the library so soon. Even though the library was small, it was still too large for one person, so I content myself scanning for any familiar books that I might laid my eyes on. Meeting Hans and Shakespeare, no matter how beneficial they are in the game and even how I enjoyed reading his dialogues, were a total ass and that ruined my mood for reading.

I still do not hate Hans, its just his nature as it is and I do not blame him either as evident for his Innocent Monster Skill.

Another Servant that I would expect to be a resident in the library was Medusa and there she was, all alone, sitting on a sofa and reading a book by her lap. She wasn't wearing her battle attire as what the previous Servants wore, and instead satisfied with a sweater and jeans. If I am not wrong, then those eyeglasses on her nose were the Mystic Eyes Killers. To be honest, this is how I imagined Medusa would be in her spare time and it scared me how accurate it is.

Of course, Medusa has super sense of sort because as soon as I looked at her for a couple of seconds, she immediately turned her head toward me and thus, awkwardness bloomed in me. I immediately turned away, pretending to look for something else and somehow regretted it. In the end, I sort of acknowledge her presence and gave her a weak, awkward wave.

Medusa did not fail to see my spectacle and gave me a warm smile and a slight wave of hands. She might have already heard about the new Servant.

I think its enough exploring the library, so I decided that my next destination would be cafeteria. Even though the sense of hunger no longer exist (and it was super weird though…), my palate should be able handle taste as well.

So I walked like a wind and exited the library.

* * *

How should I put this… uhmm.

For ordinary peo-err, Servants, they should be able to walk this hall leading to the food area easily as a walk in the park as well as ignoring the individual who just happened to be there, walking to my direction. It should be easy right? Especially when the said individual was Saber Alter.

Yeah, I froze for a bit (can't even froze entirely and just became a statue though.) and contemplate searching for another way but my messed up mind just making up stupid excuses. I stood on the same spot later on, not helping that Saber Alter noticed me now while munching on burgers.

Does the burgers came from cafeteria? Saber Alter wore her 3rd Ascension outfit, which is the black dress that contrast perfectly against her pale complexion. Her golden iris directed at me and make me hesitant to looked back. She just stopped walking and just remained in front of me. Oh my god…

Trust me, no matter how ridiculously she look or how you have prior knowledge of her insane gluttony, it did not even faze her dreadful nature. Its just like I just stepped on her territory and I bet she already marked the cafeteria.

My wits finally got me and decided to choose to live another. Wait, what did I do to deserve this threat?

"… wait." Saber Alter said.

Geez, even if charisma was just an attack booster in the game, in this unbelievable realm, it makes whoever listened to her to just listen intently and do what she says (Well, according to my explanation… I'm not good at explaining things…). Even with a hint of reluctance, I just stopped thinking of walking away – what?

Gathering what was left of my bravery, I looked at her face with impassivity and holding on it. I am not ready to face off the King of Tyrants but it might be another thing if its vanilla Artoria.

I just waited for her another reply as she paused eating her hamburger and looked up and down. Oh, I forgot to materialized my upper armor and she just gave my chest a mean look. Is she jealous of mine? Oh, I spied a morsel on some part of her mouth and I did not dare to give her a hint.

"You're a Knight?"

"Yes ma'm." Like a soldier in a drill, I stood upright, chin up, stomach in and chest out.

She then gave me another round of gaze all around my body. Perhaps, she was trying to familiarize my face and body? When would I reach the cafeteria then?

"I don't recognize you…" Saber Alter remarked me. Maybe the news did not reached her yet.

"Saber Velvet." I told her my alias truthfully and that rightfully gave me a suspicious look.

Then she just left me alone and resumed walking away while eating what was left of her hamburgers and I dare say she also left just a little bits of food along the way. She really ate with no reserves. I wonder if the Chaldea also hires janitors?

Also away with Saber Alter was the pressure in the air that just made me breath deeply as much as I can. I must move with a certain alertness or else I might met another wacky Servant this time.

* * *

I scratched my cheeks as I felt rather awkward again as I watched him. For the second time, I encountered him, the man of the Kitchen. The menu hanging above were rather challenging to chose as they sound exotic as they can but no doubt they taste delicious. I am standing like a normal person in front of the cooking area but man, the Counter Guardian was less thrilled when he saw me again.

Maybe, he caught wind of how I knew his name in the first place… or not?

Justified maybe, because I'm just speaking through me experience. I just don't want to ruin my first impression to EMIYA, right?

"That cake… can I have that?" Even though I almost reached the rank of gluttony in previous life, I will not absolutely take advantage my bottomless stomach like Saber. I pointed specifically toward that cake icon and that absolutely foreign-ish title. EMIYA doesn't need to look at it to know what I am trying to choose. The question is would he do it or not? Or is there a hidden Chaldean standard that must be observe in order to get what I wanted to eat.

Also, I am aware how EMIYA's delicacies are overtly delicious and how it captivates every Servant whom tasted it in fervor, _especially _in fanfics. The amount of fanfics on EMIYA or Shirou cooking where so high it terrified me a little bit.

Then that infamous EMIYA smug, I witnessed it for the first time and it was so damn hilarious inside.

"So special menu right away?" Smug-ya said with reassurance. I just nodded. It seemed he expected it right away.

I nodded and within seconds the cake was offered to me. One thing that will impress me though was how efficiently fast Mr. EMIYA cooked without ruining their quality.

The cafeteria was rather empty right now so I chose the nearest table where EMIYA could possibly observe me.

It was also a complete coincidence that I chose to sit while in front of Archer. It seemed that he has no choice but to watch me patiently too. There's nothing else to see around here though. He might be waiting for my first impression about this special cake. Although, Smug-ya seemed to expectant of my reaction.

How rude. However, another thing that terrified me that maybe I'll be a slave to his cooking, just like the other Servants, especially the gluttonous Saber. Ridiculous thinking right?

Using the fork, I took a small part of the cake oozing in a thick choco complement. Hesitant for a mere second, I dunk the piece right into my mouth and chew.

Chew.

Chew.

Gulp.

The taste were above quality and they were just … okay. It was good no doubt, and I sort of overreacting whether I tasted something above heavenly or not. This is indeed good and I will not say this passable because it was already unique in its form and taste.

I am quite content the food in front of me is readily edible so there's that, the flavor is secondary for me. It doesn't help that in previous life, my palate was quite dull to fully realize what flavor I am currently eating.

"It's ok." I said to myself as I took another piece of the cake. I was quite busy eating the cake for a meantime that I gave him a glance and it was a strange experience.

No matter how nonchalant his face right now, it definitely translated as a 'stare of disbelief'. He might have heard my remark just a while. He did not expect this mundane expression on me when I'm eating his cake.

I turned away and focused on finishing the cake that it took a minute. I am not a hypocrite but I do enjoying eating this cake that I was surprised that EMIYA approached before I can finish it off.

I looked upon his confused expression for a moment.

"Yes? Mr….?" With a happy-go-lucky expression, I am fully aware of my blunder earlier so I pretended that I did not Mr. Counter Guardian.

"EMIYA, but Archer will do suffice. "He said with a sigh. "I see that you are enjoy eating it, how is it?"

"It's ok." I repeated and it got Archer tremble for a slight second. I am beginning to be worried about him.

"A-Archer?"

"It's alright." Archer said but I felt that he was hurt. I am just being truthful, dammit! No need for extravagant reactions!

"No. Mr. Archer, it seemed that you have something to say… Please say it, lest it will make me feel uncomfortable."

Archer just shook his head in denial. " There's nothing to worry about, Saber Velvet. In fact, I'm just quite relieved."

This time, it's my turn to be confused. "R-really? I hope I am not being rude about your cake."

"Its far from that actually… I am quite relieved that someone here have the most 'normal' expression here when eating the cake…"

Maybe just maybe, its due because I did not belong here in the first place, thus, I am immune to his charms or its just because its 'me'.

"Is it some sort of complement?"

Archer seemed to be more confused even more. "Yes… if that's how you see it." Then he just took my empty plate and left me on my own accord. Weird.

"Fee free to choose one more." Archer recommended.

"No thanks, I have my taste and I want to explore Chaldea once more." I tried to reach for my pocket but I forget that I was now a Heroic Spirit and that I no longer have my wallet. Damn it. "Oh I forgot, hehehe." I scratched my head in confusion.

Archer seemed hesitant for a moment. "Sure, be on your way then." He bid goodbye to me as I tried to explore the entirety of Chaldea once more… and maybe met more Servants (note, friendlies.). I quickly went away as fast as possible.

…

Meanwhile, Archer remained his stealth gaze toward the peculiar Servant that was now on her way away from the cafeteria. He couldn't but remain steadfast and suspicious about her, especially when her appearance here in Chaldea was unique.

She didn't came from the summoning chambers was one thing and her behavior was somewhat 'human' for a Heroic Spirit that he was beginning to doubt whether she was authentic or fake. Well, its not his place to give her a bad impression. Even though Saber Velvet was a Saber, he couldn't honestly recognize her.

Even though she was totally carefree, Archer deduced that there is something more about her, especially the way her eyes twinkle when they set on him or on the other Servants. He felt a dread the moment he heard her utter his true name, as if she knew him personally, but kept it to himself. She was not a dangerous per se, but another thing that could make her definitely put an eye on her was her sense of recognition.

Even though she didn't utter other words after on. He could sense her knowing almost everyone here in the Chaldea, including the Servants and that it didn't help that she was under some sort of powerful seal equal to command seals his Master has.

Call him paranoid but that's how his nature as a Counter Guardian would act, well _when he was _a Counter Guardian_. _For intents and purposes, his Master has the last words and that is to treat as he would treat other allies.

Not everything was bad as Archer would state, one thing that he might think of her fondly was also her 'humane' nature. She only acted like what a normal being would do, not as a Heroic Spirit or a Servant. She also react 'normally' on his cake with no extremity to the point that he needed to check upon her if she's ok or not. He sort of expected her to be jumpy all of the sudden, faint on the spot, shout some delirium, etc. that he was the one who was surprised instead.

Maybe, its her ultimate façade or its just him overthinking.

Archer resumed his duties later on in the cafeteria.

One thing that he was sure to say about her; There's definitely something off with her.

* * *

**OMAKE: VALENTINES DAY.**

It's valentine's day, of course! In the game, every Servants should give something to Ritsuka, I mean it I should. So I'm quite in a dilemma. I might have been nonchalant my previous life but I felt that this is deadly serious when I've became a Servant.

I don't know how to make a chocolate and I don't know what to give to Fujimaru. I tried to approach EMIYA but dumb me realized that he is a tad bit busy making chocolates too during valentines, especially helping other Servants making their own gifts. I am not rude so I left him on his own accord. I was so disappointed to myself that I tried to retreat to my room for self-depreciating.

But my other self insist that I must find other way.

Thus, I have an idea! A simple chocolate and a sketch might suffice. (I'm good in drawing btw.). Luckily, I found a large illustration board from the empty studio and bought a chocolate from a certain Cat on my own.

I stealthily retreated to my own room and with insane focus, draw him to my heart's content.

…

A day has been passed. I happened to meet Fujimaru along the hallway. Too bad Mashu can't be seen anywhere.

"Master-san. Happy valentines!" I greeted him.

"Happy valentines too. Here have some chocolates, Velvet-san." He greeted back and gave me a box of chocolates in a form of a heart.

"Master-san, I have some too. Come with me." I pulled him to my room where my gift was. I opened the room and pushed him.

Behold, a fully-drawn sketch of RitsukaFujimaru in his glory and a couple of chocolate wrapped accordingly. Fujimaru blushed indeed seeing himself drawn.

"Ta-Da. How is it?"

"It's actually great!" He said as he intently observed my drawings, the strokes and figures apparently. Then he looked at me with awed expression. "I never thought you are good in drawing, Velvet-san."

"Yeah, beats me. That's my gift for you, by the way. You wanted me to deliver it to your room?"

Fujimaru seemed to be hesitant for a moment but then gave me a thumbs up. "Well, why not? To be honest, I'm quite busy this moment…"

"…receiving gifts? I know about it." Fujimaru blushed again, as if I have read his mind. "Don't sweat it. I don't want to ruin your schedule (of receiving gifts…)"

"Thank you, Velvet-san." Then he proceeds to get out of the room and left expectedly.

For me, it was a mission accomplish. I manage to give him something on Valentine's day and not disappoint my Servants. At least there's nothing to worry about later on.

-àß-

CE: A wonderful sketch of Master & chocolates

NO EFFECT

Description: It's valentines day! I have no other gifts other than this simple complement… but still, if it makes Master happy… then who I am to judge? I manage to get Master's curves perfectly on this sketch. His eyes were an illumination through my soul.

Yes this is just a simple gift…

-àß-

Eh? I don't sound like that!


	4. Chap 3: The Saber Wars

**Warning**: Heavy Paraphrasing through-out the story.

* * *

_Look here... Savior of Humanity... For we are impressed by your dedication in saving this world..._

_OUR world... and so we adhere our lives before you, the living and the dead..._

_for we serve with the one volition and that is to obey our Master... Even if our Master was the only one left..._

_Even if all your servants were to be perished... Even if the world is upside down..._

_Even if the humanity will be compose of only you... Even if the world abandoned you... Even if the world was against you..._

_as long as you remember US Contractor... OUR Contract..._

_we, the servants whose name forged upon the forgotten and lost... we, the servants who only exist in the alternate side of the world..._

_we, the servants forgotten by the reality ... no matter what, as long as you have the will to live... we will come for you..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Saber Wars**

Suddenly I found myself in some foreign lands for unknown reasons. I need to double check the sky and the land and lo behold, it was genuine and anxiety finally built up inside of me. For some reasons, I think that I shouldn't be in here.

My worry was reinforced when Nero appeared not far from me, smiling, UMU.

Without her talking, I could sense that she was still speaking UMU.

"Umu, my friend Velvet, you are also here!" Red Saber said as she recognized me and started to walk at me elegantly. I was beginning to think that this is the Septem Singularity but Ritsuka said that they already finished the Septem Singularity though. I have this lingering suspicion that I'm in some sort of event. It was already too late when Nero hooked my arm with hers and pulled me to somewhere. Of course, I respectfully followed Nero as a result.

What was even more surprising was that, Tamamo-no-Mae also joined her. Archer was also present. Why are the EXTRA Servants are here? Could it be…?

"Saber Velvet, would you care to join me in our journey to the ends?" Nero said to me as she pulled my arms closer to her. Being with the trio, I felt that I am out of their group. Nevertheless, Nero insisted that she wanted me to join their ragtag group.

"Don't be silly, Red Saber, we're only checking the spaceship that landed not that far from us." Tamamo said as she gave Nero a condensing look. Speaking of the spaceship, could it be the spaceship they are talking to was X? The Saber Hunter? This is giving me a second thought.

Emiya was just there staring at me, then at the rest of the group but I have this fleeting thought that he too was curious after all.

"Yes, a spaceship that landed on my territory. We will be there to own it."

"… don't be ridiculous, Red Saber. It's not even your own land. We'll just check it there and all will be fine."

But not fine for me. I'm absolutely sure that MHX was a nut at attacking Sabers. I might have been laughing my ass out loud if I were the one playing the events but it is a nightmare when you knew that you are a Saber yourself. I don't know if comedy still applies to this world.

And oh, we are now approaching what I'm seeing was a spaceship dug into the earth with a perfect circle crater around it and four individuals near it.

I'm seeing the male Fujimaru and his Kouhai, Mashu Kyrelight. Also, Lily Artoria and MHX were sparring each other. Why didn't I take the hint when Artoria Lily was summoned several days before? Did my grasp of my reality already faulty at its best?

Nero was talking about she must be served with the best feast after the journey, mixed in with Tamamo and Archer, they were now talking about aliens, territory, negotiations and whatnots. I am content listening to them. _I hope they do not catch me as a quiet one… it should be belonging to Uncool Gilles by the way._

MHX ceased training with Lily when her eyes were set on us immediately, predatory eyes. As if instincts on actions, I immediately separated myself from Nero as MHX literally blurred out of existence.

***CLANG***

"Diiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! Red oneeeeeee!"

Nero brought out her burning Aestus Estus and slammed against MHX's Excalaser sword. Both were having an intense lockdown. Tamamo has her mirror out while smug Emiya has now projected out his black bow. Meanwhile, me here was still frozen on the ground. Armors out by the way.

I still have no idea if I can bring out my sword. _If I have one…_

Am I Saber or not?

Now Nero's group (I'd rather not involve with them…) we're now talking about how to deal with MHX, which means that Fujimaru and Shielder will also join them too. This is further reinforced when Mashu identified us as hostile (she also looked at me with recognition… how unfortunate.). Why oh why!? Even Fujimaru himself looked determined! What the hell.

I tried to look innocent. "I'm just been dragged here for no reason. Please don't mind me." That should be enough to left me …oh my God! I suddenly have a halberd in my hand! When did it came here? I literally screaming within my head and luckily my outward stature remained nonchalant. I am aware of 'magecraft' thingy and others but this made me shock all over.

I. Have. No. Experience. In. Medieval. Battle. Ever. Added that this is literally FGO only served to tighten my worries. There's no point in pretending anymore, and I kinda want to throw my weapon, but my hand just tightened its hold over the shaft. What the hell.

Even worse. Despite that I've already said to them that I don't want to join them. They literally waited for me to join the fight. Maybe they didn't understand the meaning but I'm flustered the longer they waited. Oh c'mon! I can't just let them ruin my reputation so I stood along with Nero's ragtag group.

Maybe I'll just pretend that I'm unconscious at the first strike. No, too obvious. Maybe two or three is sufficient enough. As long as MHX cannot penetrate my vital organs. I couldn't longer rule out MHX as a joke servant because Saber Wars part 2 happens. It's too far in the future to be worried about.

MHX is terrifying agile and that is what I'm worried about. Me as a player might took this as something harmless and that at the actual gameplay, the Nero ragtag group just retreated instead of faded out. That's something to be relieved on, right?

MHX started the battle with her spinning attack. It looked effective if not for a nauseous moment. It was sort of aesthetic – Oh my God! It's coming into my way. My body reaction was instantaneous; I blocked her attack with the shaft of my halberd and it luckily hold on to MHX's goddamn lightsaber. So lit! That's my reaction as an FGO who was having a taste of the fantasy called FGO. It even produces the same hum from Star Wars for God's sake. MHX was looking at me with determination and without even a bit, sniffed the air around us.

Did she just—

"I knew you are Saber, pink Saber!" Redundant. Very. MHX can literally smell what kind of class I am and that is literally creepy. Also, the title of pink Saber should belong to Okita, right? The clashing of our weapons was very Animesque. Sparks of fire where everywhere, even to the point of shaking. The only lacking here would be my obvious comeback.

"How come you know my class. X? I could have been a lancer, berserker, or hell a caster." Stupid comeback. What the hell I'm sputtering about? Horrifyingly, MHX was stunned from my stupid question and even have a moment of PTSD. What the hell?

"Ho. You can't fool me!" That took a half of an hour before she resumed to being the usual X. She pushed me back and I searched for my bodily balance as I retained my foot on the ground once more.

"That halberd IS a sword!"

"What."

"What."

I took a double take on my weapon before MHX charges to me once more. Clever X huh? At least, my mind was present at that time. I poke her current position, which cause her to retreat. As long as I have my own limited territory, I'm untouchable. It seemed that my hands can compete with X's agility. My knowledge of halberd could have come from me being a Servant because I didn't literally touch a halberd before. If I am a Saber, is this my weapon? That really racked my head. With a right footstep, I made a full swing before MHX could recover more grounds. It looked amazing by the way. The halberd felt light in the way I hold it but I knew it weighted several more to ordinary humans. The Saber Assassin jumped as high as she could beyond the sun in an eagle position. Also me being a Servant made me realized that I am immune looking straight to the eyes.

Did MHX thought the logic of it? Obviously not but never did I noticed that MHX was now wielding two swords. _X is now being serious to me. What the heck?!_ Instinctively, I was now wearing a helmet for ultimate protection as the MHX was now coming to my way. I used the halberd in defense but little did I know MHX was being aided by the gravity.

***CLASH***

My halberd crumbled upon impact of her _two legendary swords. Two f*cking legendary swords! _I was now on the ground with the two swords pointing at my neck.

MHX won.

* * *

Nero was now introducing herself to Ritsuka's group, even though she was already his Servant. Tamamo-no-mae and Archer 'normally' for a Servant. They acted as if nothing happened earlier. For me, it was just meh. Me being defeated by MHX was enough, maybe. At least, I am glad that MHX did not continue any further and content from her victory. I admitted that my heart beat rapidly before it went steady, maybe it's because of my nature of being a Servant.

For all intents and purposes, MHX was just right beside me. She was awfully near to me that her breathing was fogging my armor and I kept on leaning away from her. MHX was very annoying to deal with if you are literally Saber, even if your life wasn't on line.

"It's good to see you too, Saber Velvet." Mashu greeted me in advance, and made me forget for a moment that MHX was right beside me. I just nodded at her confirmation. It was still weird that I am still lassoed into events too without mercy.

Nero was admiring Lily's training with MHX and that she was glad to hear it. The emperor of Rome also offered her the tutelage to train her too. MHX once again interrupted their conversation which made me felt relieved that the annoyance was removed from me. MHX also stated that all Sabers—except Lily—are considered enemy for her and doesn't deserve to train Lily, which is just ironic but I never questioned the plot of this event lest I'll be going crazy. Do I also qualify in training Lily? Not in a million years…

Nero also admitted that they were holding back because their opponent was Mash and Fujimaru themselves, which made me embarrassed for a lot of reasons.

Also MHX introduces herself ala chuunibyou way; how she's the envoy of justice from the future. Also glancing toward Archer, his eyes seemed to be shining every time he looked at the spaceship, which looked like a toy ship, not that I have an ounce of bravery to tell MHX. I guessed that he would like to repair her ship. Typical Emiya, making excuse in offering to give her a hand in fixing the ship. He also offered to train Lily too. His eyes also set upon me for some time, which made me nervous as usual.

Nero and Archer's insistence in training Lily just only made Lily happier and X having no choice, allowed them.

Then monsters happen. X said that her ship attracted monsters. Monster's with a shining, yellow ahoge similar to Saber. Yep, I didn't try to question further. I see no reason to go away from the ship, with X, Archer, Nero and Fujimaru. I knew they were a reliable bunch. I'm not confident of my Servant skills because this should be impossible.

I thought I should wait in the ship, just like how Tamamo-no-mae said that she's just a side character this time and how she just broke a 4th wall. Even I have no courage to broke some kind of wall. She retreated toward the ship where she knew there was an AC. It was a great plan though to just wait throughout the plot and wait for them to rayshift but fate seemed to have different plan for me.

I felt my armor collar being pulled, thus preventing me to walk toward the ship. I eventually looked at my back to see who's the culprit.

It was Emiya and he has a stern face. C'mon! I bet I knew what he was thinking.

"Oh no, you don't. Madam." He scolded me big time. Why? I'm also playing as a side character too! I kept quiet of my existence! As if Emiya read my thoughts, he said something. "It's because you're a Saber. Sabers together should join together in training."

I have creeping suspicion that Emiya wasn't Emiya enough and how he said was something out of logic: Emiya wasn't a Saber but for some reason I can't argue with it.

"Can't I just refuse?"

"No." Now Emiya was a doting brother. Why bother? Even though I have sufficient Servant strength, I can only fold my arms under my chest as I was dragged by Emiya reluctantly back to the training area. My armored boot heels left a trail. I'm not frustrated, really.

Emiya placed me beside, Lily like a lamppost. When I looked at Lily, she just smiled. Despite my overall reluctance, Lily's heavenly smile made me relent to do this stupid training. Yeah, even if I feel I don't need it, it actually will help me improve my fighting skills.

Our training lasted for an hour.

* * *

We kill monsters regularly that approach the ship. Why do they approach ship? I don't know, maybe ask them? Nah, that might lose my sanity further. They are also many types of monsters that regularly ran toward the ship but one thing that was strangely common to them was that they have a shining, yellow ahoge similar to Saber.

I won't even try to explain how it comes to this. What I want to know why was that how I just shrugged it off every time I struck a wyvern, beheaded were beings and etc. Blood and all and yet no stains upon my armor. Magic in the works folks and I'm not eve scared of them, no matter how they look terrifying! As if I was used to it. My halberd is back (I didn't even know how I can summon it in the first place…). Is this how my weapon looked? How… mundane for a Nasuverse… I have this creeping suspicion that this is not my NP, just skill. Confirmed, this is not my how my 'sword' look like.

Before anyone can see me judging my weapon…ESPECIALLY Emiya…Oh my God! He's approaching to me again! I also forgot that he can read any weapon history through glancing to any weapon alone! I hurriedly made my mundane weapon… disappear through the sheer force of will. Even though I really wanted to see what kind of Servant I am, I am more of a discreet person.

Yes, my weapon now crumbled in my hands and I successfully looked stupid. Am I the one who thinks that I look stupid now? Emiya still do not stop until he was in front of me. I smiled upon his arrival. I hope he didn't recognize me as stupid.

"Good job." He praised me.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. I even have the guts to look back and forth, whether his praise was meant for Lily but turns out Lily wasn't beside me anymore so I'm wondering why is it he was praising me now? What do he want from me?

Turns out it was a genuine praise, nothing more, nothing else. Still, I'm so suspicious about Emiya. I hope he didn't manage to gleam my private history in my halberd but his dubious glance has made me thought otherwise.

"I don't know if that's how you feint or the way you fight pretentiously but at least, can you fix your stance?" I felt the hair on the back of my neck stood when he reminded me of it. Of course, as a completely naïve individual, I knew what he was talking about.

I sucked at fighting and completely reliant on my newly discovered skill called instincts. I hope someone will be coming in order for Emiya to change his focus. He doesn't need to give attention to me.

Finally, two individuals approached the ship. It was Okita, the true Pink Saber and Paracelsus. They both seemed to be arguing over something but I'm too lazy to hear out the details.

As usual, MHX ambush them with her excalight saber.

Light ensues.

And…

And…

Medea.

Two Medeas.

One is the younger healer Medea while the other is the mature Medea, both are arguing over Siegfried. I don't know how they managed appear near the ship but its not my job. I'm terribly waiting for this plot to end. It's a different story when I am the one who farms this events. Its exhausting when you can't even process the plot properly in your mind.

Also, MHX was laughing evilly like a mad Sith who conquered the galaxy. Also, new record for slaying two Saber Class within a short time.

Poor Lily, it seemed that she wanted to talk to them but MHX was just an evil grandmother to Lily's Rapunzel.

It made me relieved for sometimes because Emiya's attention was now on them. Also, when did I become thick-skinned? I know that they can be re-summoned again but still. MHX was really evil here. Nero really sympathized with X.

After that explanation and explanation, MHX's true job, Lily's dream, Emiya's explanation. to hell with explanation! I don't even know what they are saying!?

At least, I'm being left alone for the second time and admire the atmosphere until that Golden Boy, Steam Machine King and the Lightning Genius, yeah.

Sakata Kintoki, Babbage and Tesla approached the ship. X briefly recounts about the counterparts in her Servant Universe after she saw Tesla.

Surprise. Surprise. Emiya suggested that we attack them and Fujimaru agreed quickly in order to see Lily's improvement.

"Go on. Have some fun." I said as I tried to retreat to the ship, again.

I stand corrected. Emiya pulled me by the collar and threw me to them. I shrieked with great hilarity and that serves as a signal. Lily immediately fight them and Kintoki fought hard.

My halberd came out again and struck Tesla's head accidentally.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I repeatedly apologized as I pulled my halberd back. He has now a large bump on his head (Luckily, he was hit by the blunt edge of my halber.). He was not amused.

***KZZZZZZZZT*** Electrical arcs were thrown to me as I efficiently evaded them as I depended with my life and I hope my halberd was not a good conductor.

Fujimaru and Shielder faced off with Babbage. The rest serves as a support.

They are definitely Fujimaru's Servant, so why?

"That…was…golden…"

"Truly…nostalgic."

"…Captain..is…it."

Both the trio dissipated into golden dust. I swear, the plot did not even changed a bit even though I am now a present. Turns out they have the material necessary for fixing X's ship. It was absolutely coincidental.

Now, the rest of the Servants surrounded the Saber Assassin as they intently listened for her motives.

"It's ok. Go on, I'm just right here…" Lazy ass as I was, I was content leaning back on the ship and observe the beautiful skies but frowning Tamamo said otherwise as she unnecessarily pulled me to the ragtag group. "C'mon!" It's as if the fate itself wanted me to join their shenanigans.

X revealed that she came from the bleak future and came to the past, in order to decimate all of the Saber Class here in singularity and spare Lily from all of the destruction, hailing her as the chosen one. 'nough said. Some weird plot that can be used in animes.

Meanwhile, X noticed something strange and tried to protect Nero and was struck with another light saber. X was wounded and this is the best time Heroine Z appears, a recolored version of Heroine X. An imitation of Z as what she said.

What followed was a drama about to reveal.

Z was the sole cause of the broken space ship. X crumpled on the ground. Lily shouting with extreme emotions. Z then faced us. Z said some malicious words against Lily, intending for her to sabotage X's effort against Lily. She also complained how there were too many of us.

Lily's comeback against Z was so cool I have to clapped her with a tear on my face.

Z revealed a secret weapon and that is duplication of herself. I swear I heard the name of Dimension Vampire from her chants. Why didn't they tried to attack Z when she was still showing off her moves. It also made me look hypocrite but at least I'm a coward.

At last, this is the final battle! Lily will face-off the main Z just to show how much she grew from X's training. Even if I wanted to remove myself from the equation, I have no choice but to face Z's clones. At least I have the support from the Extella gang. I can easily hide my newbie status from their cool battle attacks.

To no one surprise, we managed to defeat Z. Lily managed to give Z the last strike needed to destroy, thus activating the domino effect; all of the clones disappear too. All that was left was a clean up and everything will be fine. Nero, Tamamo and Archer left the ship. I do not intend to join them to nowhere so I was content to stay with Ritsuka and waited for them to rayshift. I'm confident that I can find a way to the Chaldea after this event.

X recovered from Z's sneak attack, realized what was happening recently and thanked Lily and Fujimaru for this. I also heard that X will look forward one day to help Chaldea with their mission.

… and that's it! I don't know what happened after but I found myself back at the Chaldea again. It must have been a bad dream but Lily walking through the corridor prove that it was real.

At least, I survived the events ordeal. Don't know what will happen next.


	5. Chap 4: Identity

_Look here... Savior of Humanity... For we are impressed by your dedication in saving this world..._

_OUR world... and so we adhere our lives before you, the living and the dead..._

_for we serve with the one volition and that is to obey our Master... Even if our Master was the only one left..._

_Even if all your servants were to be perished... Even if the world is upside down..._

_Even if the humanity will be compose of only you... Even if the world abandoned you... Even if the world was against you..._

_as long as you remember US Contractor... OUR Contract..._

_we, the servants whose name forged upon the forgotten and lost... we, the servants who only exist in the alternate side of the world..._

_we, the servants forgotten by the reality ... no matter what, as long as you have the will to live... we will come for you..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Identity**

I don't know how fast the time comes fly as so sudden or is it because I'm already Servant. If I am not being careful, I would be immediately face Solomon whether I am prepared or not. The warm-up or training I received from Emiya was astounding helpful.

I am also relieved that I am seldom being sent for the mission together with Ritsuka.

I am currently in some loose clothing that was given to me by the wholesome Jeanne during Ritsuka's rayshifting. She also said that I seemed looked heavy from wearing too much armor. I was able to dematerialize my armor more easily without risking being naked. Well, a clothing is a clothing. In fact, I found it comfortable enough.

According to my knowledge this is currently the aftermath of the London singularity and it seemed that they have finished it as fast to the point I didn't expected them to do so. It seemed that they have already faced the fake Solomon after this. They also managed to summon some new Servants related to that Singularity. I readily accepted the thought that Ritsuka was 100% lucky from summoning all of the Servants per timeline.

…Ugh, and one of them was Mordred.

She's cute and all but when facing her, she's just rowdy as heck, except when she's around with her chue-chue, I still do not know how to pronounce but she looked like a puppy when she was around some version of Artoria. Yes, first the Saber Alter and later the vanilla one was summoned later. I do not know what the shenanigans behind it but that's how it went.

Sometimes whenever I am around the original Artoria, I could feel her lingering stare at me whenever I looked away but pretends not to notice when I looked at her. It was just confusing as heck since as far as I'm aware, since I am not a Knight of the Round Table… or is my backstory hiding something from me? Maybe I am related to her some way or another. I just wanted to clear up any misunderstanding between the original Artoria but I insist that she's the one who should approach me because I couldn't stand to face the King without her permission. Charisma at work folks.

Speaking of Kings, yes, Ritsuka also managed to summoned Gil, that freakin' hammy King but chose to be reclusive in one of the large room, whom he declared to be his territory. Of course, no one has the right to deny his access. He is unnerving as heck but thankfully I did not meet him personally. It seemed the fanfic that I have read seemed to predict how he would act in the Chaldea, as well as the other Servants. Servants that I met are very friendly but King Gilgamesh looked at them like a mongrel. Haha, mongrel.

Back to the present, yes, Mordred was as rowdy as heck, I repeated that. She's just your typical tough girl in some generic anime material, only more violent. I think I might offend someone from describing her. Another thing is that Dr. Jekyll seemed to make Mordred calm a little bit, added by the Fran.

I was walking along the hall, perhaps just to explore the Chaldea one more time, in order to not to be bored when suddenly I heard some loud, irregular footsteps that made me retrace my path and retreat. It is my number one code to not encounter Servants that are recently summoned into the Chaldea and I respected it as heck. Speak of the Devil, it is indeed Mordred.

Too late, Mordred saw me and immediately catch on. I walked briskly as I could but an arm strapped around my nape and shoulder made me completely halt. I turned around and faced Mordred as I have no other choice.

"Hey, slow down! I just want to talk to you." I could feel the dread coming. Mordred really does not respect my personal area as her face was as invading as to mine. I could feel her heat, c'mon! At least, I still maintained my poker face but deep inside was already screaming.

"You're avoiding me, don't you?" Mordred assumed and I tried to deny as fast as possible with a flick of my hands. I just can't avoid her.

"N-no, of course no!" I explicitly denied lest she'll trouble me the most. Mordred has the most agitating, frowning face I've ever seen.

After a minute of absolute silence, where I can literally hear my own heartbeat, Mordred eventually broke the silence. "Good for you then." She chuckled, a lot. "As a fellow Knight, I just want you to invite eating at my table." She might have owned a table in the cafeteria already, as expected of the Knight that is sensitive to her territory. What's the worst that could happen?

I am still hesitating for a bit, but eventually I answered. "Why not?" with an awkward smile. Maybe, she just wanted a companion, a similar Knight. It is understandable that she won't approach the original Saber.

I blink twice, as I didn't expect it happen. Maybe, I just underestimated her at all. Right in front of me, were Fran and Jekyll themselves, whom I knew were related to Mordred one way or another through the Apocrypha as well as the London singularity which was resolve by them. Mordred might have found an easy camaraderie to them or Fran might have been passive on this and Jekyll being forced. Other than that, all are just my opinion.

"This is Fran." Mordred introduced Fran to me while she pointed her. Fran was just nonchalant. "…and this Jekyll." Jekyll gave me slight wave at me, which wave back instinctively. "Just stay for a while I'm getting my meal from the Red Bowman!" She said as she left me in the company of the odd duo.

It's getting awkward, really as I have no topic to discussed with them. Also, this is the first time I faced them, since I'm honestly a reclusive person, err, Servant? Jekyll himself, seemed to be shy as well.

I gathered my guts to start the conversation. "So, you're Mordred's buddy?"

"Hnn…" Fran spoke. Her bangs make it hard for me to see her hetero chromatic eyes. I still do not know what Fran said so I keep it as it is

"Well… long story I suppose." Jekyll said and I knew what he was talking about was the London singularity. There, their friendship bloomed.

"How about you? Why is Mordred interested with you?"

"I honestly don't know, maybe because I'm a Knight?"

Jekyll just caressed his chin while guessing what other things that might relevant between me and Mordred. I am already in an armor, pink armor so that might give a hint.

"It's because she's a Knight!" Mordred suddenly said, as she slammed the large plate full of delicacies on the table. "I'm interested with Pink Saber here."

"Eh?" I thought she was referring to Okita until I realized she was pointing at me. Cursed me because I'm stealing nicknames!

"So, go on and tell me." Mordred eyes were now bright and bubbly as it seemed that she was interested on me.

"Tell what?" I asked her.

"Your name, true name." Mordred said enthusiastically. This is bad because for some reasons, plot shenanigans made me unable to tell the name of this new Servant I was currently possessing, or even my true name. I am dearly convinced that I am in some kind of fanfiction right now.

"Sorry, but I can't even tell you." I tried to explain, hoping that Mordred might understand and prevent her from being offended. I swear Mordred would get angry from something irrelevant. "It's true I can't tell you, no matter how I wanted." I added.

"Oh man." Mordred instead felt sad and that's a welcome response. "That's a waste though. It's cool when I can know your name." She reasoned. That's true, no matter how cool I was nicknamed Pink Saber, it just makes me frustrated when I can't even give my true name. Fran and Jekyll just looked at each other and then just looked at me.

"I'm curious though, why bother approaching me?!" Of course, I am curious for damn sake. What's so interesting about me.

"Huh?... because I think you're approachable… I think." Mordred was already munching on a chicken leg and it was quite messy but I just ignored it. "Also, because I think you are Knight of the Round Table." Jekyll got himself curious too while Fran was just … Fran.

It got me frown because as far as my knowledge on the Servant I am currently possessed, she's no Knight of the Round Table… or is it? Maybe I still do not know the whole backstory but so far, I did not see King Arthur in the backstory.

"Are you sure?" I'm trying to make sure if I was, or Mordred already guess? I'm feeling that whoever guess my true name can free me from this distressing rule.

Mordred just look at me with hesitation. "On a second thought … maybe I'm wrong here." Damn Mordred, who just blurting out nonsense. Jekyll just sighed deeply, maybe he was just as curious as damn to me.

I just tilted my head for a moment. I don't even know if I should correct her or not. I couldn't blame her approaching me because, so far, I am the only one who looked knightly so far. The other version of Artorias? I'm willing to bet Mordred's awe and fear just made it hard for her to face the Artoria's versions without even stuttering.

"I've heard that you can't even utter your true name, is that right?" Jekyll asked me.

I only sighed. "That's right! Someone must have put a restriction on my Saint Graph and they can't risk Medea's rule breaker on me." I formed a conclusion based on what Dr. Romani just said to me in the past.

"That's a pity then."

"Even though I can't even tell you my name, I still can swing a sword or two in an actual battle." I only made them ease their worries but in truth, I am still quite terrified. Emiya's battle practice just only made me feel relax.

Jekyll just chuckled for a moment.

Then I turned toward Mordred. "I was wondering for a moment … what do you mean by me being 'approachable'?"

"You didn't know?" Mordred wondered. "What I mean is that I think you are the easiest to approach Heroic Spirit I've ever met so I confidently took the chance to face you and make you my friend." She just slurped the ramen out of the bowl.

"Others? They just have a stick up in their ass to be bothered with, too cold and ignorant, or too princess-like for my taster … while you fit the bill."

"The what?" I was so surprised that it got my hearing dull.

Mordred's face suddenly reddened because of me, what's with the anime girls easily flustered over mundane things? "Nuh, forget it, I think this is my first time speaking you with complicated words." She said as she threw her head away from me. Typical tsundere tomboy.

Although, I get the gist of what Mordred was trying to say toward me and it scares me... well everything inside Chaldea scares me. Me being knowledgeable to almost all of the Heroic Spirits in the Chaldea as well as the throne of heroes just made me more adaptable, more approachable as what Mordred said. I was just doing it instinctively for survival, you know, I'm still a human mentally thrown into a known-unknown Heroic Spirit Vessel without any warning. What's worse is that this dilemma was added with a curse of not being able to tell who am I really, which just put a spotlight on me.

I just wanted not to be a yes-man, but it seemed it is currently impossible.

"Why the three of you not eating?!" Jekyll and me were startled again by Mordred's arrogant voice. She was annoyed that we are just listening and talking with her without even any food to eat. As far as I knew, it is not that required for a Heroic Spirit to eat regularly. Emiya's food is just that average, you know? "A treat for everyone!" Mordred suddenly exclaimed before we could even form a thought.

I hope Emiya didn't heard that.

* * *

Pink Saber.

That's right, that's her nickname when the knight in pink armor was found in the Chaldea because of her situation and boy, she made various intrigue toward the Chaldea, both humans and Servants alike. One of the factors that contributed to her being infamy is because of her ambiguous summoning; she didn't come from the summoning platform. Another thing is that the Pink Saber couldn't even tell her true name because of some spell.

Of course, few of the Servants are not willing to share their name, often satisfied to be called by their class only but later on, after earning so much trust from Ritsuka, they are confidently do so. Pink Saber was really, really excited to tell her name but was terribly disappointed because of her precarious situation.

…and Pink Saber did not like this growing popularity around her. She just wanted to be left alone to her own device, to the point even the other Servants have begun to take interest on her.

"Oy, oy that Pink Saber I've met Pink Saber again, isn't that great?" One of the staff said as he murmured with the other.

"That's great! Did she bring some snacks again?"

"Of course, here." The staff said as he gave them the bag and distributed the sweets. It seemed that the Pink Saber here is known for giving out sweets to the staffs.

One of them already eaten a portion. "Mmhm. Archer's cooking is phenomenal." Of course, Pink Saber brought snacks that was made by Emiya.

"So, what do you think is her real name though? I honestly haven't any clue…"

"I bet she's Charlemagne!"

The rest of the staffs just look at him in dismay. "Mmm, no, I don't think she's Charlemagne."

Also, even though she never said it, she encourages almost everyone to guess what her true identity is, both Servants and Staffs alike.

"B-but there's but Arthur in the history is proven as a woman?"

"…and that doesn't mean Charlemagne is actually a girl… and no, I have the feeling the Pink Saber isn't Charlemagne."

There's a soft murmur among them until everyone decided that the Pink Saber isn't really Charlemagne at all. It was really a disappointment.

… and then everyone goes into their usual routine.

Emiya 'accidentally' eavesdropped from the staffs he just passed from earlier. Of course, he was aware of the Pink Saber's situation. Honestly, he also wanted to help Pink Saber but he doesn't know where to start and also it is not his business to involve into Servant's personal issues. Pink Saber has been training with him as per his recommendation.

Yes, Pink Saber is promising but at the same time he felt that she's just newbie in fighting. He thinks that her technique is just enough to slay mooks and lower level enemy Servants, that's how he described her. She's a promising individual and has a room for improvement. He's no Chiron or Scathach-sama but at least he has an ample talent to become a reliable Servant.

…and something was intriguing him.

You see, Pink Saber never have ever brought out her real weapon even though she was now already in a couple of battles months ago and she only bought that classic halberd and by some common sense, she should be wielding a real sword worthy of being Saber.

Emiya has the ability to peek into the Servant's history through any weapons he could see and so far the disposable halberd that Pink Saber wield has a blank slate to peek through. Maybe, the part of the restriction that was placed on Pink Saber was the inability to summon her real weapon. It was weird that the not a single blade reacted in his Unlimited Blade Works. Maybe she's a real deal.

Its all Emiya's assumption though but he admitted that he was a little annoyed that he can't even know poor Pink Saber's real name although he respected her privacy as a gentleman. His nearest assumption about Pink Saber is that she might be a Knight, maybe a Knight of a Round Table.

Cue looking toward Mordred, who caught his glancing eyes on her.

"What, Is there a problem?" Mordred was haughty all of the sudden.

"N-no, nothing…" Emiya apologized. He must always find a way to deal Mordred's brash behavior. "I'm just curious if you are somehow related toward Ms. Pink Saber." He said as he caressed his chin in wonder.

"Getting curious all of the sudden, huh?" Mordred said calmly. "Can't blame yah, that Pink Saber… I feel that she's too anomalous even if I'm the new one here." She said as she glanced toward the peculiar Saber whom they are currently talking about. The Pink Saber was currently engaging to one of the staffs of Chaldea.

By some chance, Saber Alter walked into their direction. Emiya suddenly noticed her presence and abruptly stood straight upon in front of the Dark-Tainted Tyrant. Saber Alter was just munching on some curls that was given to her by some staffs earlier. Mordred instinctively hid behind the Red Archer as if she was just a scared kitten.

Saber Alter took noticed Emiya by then and was aware what they are talking about.

They were talking about Pink Saber. "I know what you are doing." She confronted them as she put a piece of curl into her mouth.

"It's nothing, your majesty…" Emiya said softly. He could feel his clothing tightened from Mordred's nervous grasp. No matter what version is Artoria here, Mordred both fear and awe all of them.

"Even if I can give you a hint of what she really is?" Now, that's an interesting offer.

Emiya couldn't help but furrowed his eyebrows a little. "Pardon?" Again, he admitted that he wasn't as much as interested in discovering Pink Saber's identity but Saber Alter being generous was a red flag. He couldn't help it after all.

Saber Alter meanwhile continued munching on the curls, but this time in a handful amount. Emiya and Mordred were all ears at Saber Alter. The Knight of Betrayal remained small.

Saber Alter just sighed, even beyond her cold and ruthless face, she was amused by this scene inside her. Of course, she has talked toward the Pink Saber just once but she already get the gist of her, even for a little. "Even though I only talked to her once, I noticed something from her, even though some kind of innate ability prevent me from identifying directly."

"..."

Suddenly, Saber Alter smirked. "She's a king."

Emiya and Mordred gasped from the realization. Saber Alter immediately went on to her destination, as if she was victorious, leaving them in confusion.

Emiya went into thinking overdrive. Was Pink Saber a king?! Is she a female or male king in the past?! Why is he becoming obsessed toward Pink Saber all of the sudden?!

"Oi! What are you thinking, Archer?" Mordred's violent shake all over his body made him pulled back into the reality. Archer was looking at Mordred for a while.

"I-I'm fine?" Emiya said as he caressed his head in confusion. Damn, he needed to calm down. Maybe cooking again would suffice, granting him a peace of mind. Emiya sighed.

"I'm going back to the kitchen." Emiya decided. "You good?"

Mordred was confused for a moment but then became clear to her. "Hmm!" She nodded. "Give me one of your delicious sandwich."

"Fine."

At that point, the issue about Pink Saber was gone without any trace. Even though it was totally gone, someone would take notice of it again and revive it since Pink Saber's situation was peculiar after all.

* * *

At some point, rayshifting to certain area for collecting resources was a duty. After finishing their duties, they were allowed to have some fun before going back to Chaldea if they were not near the civilization. This time they ended up in a secluded forest with a lake nearby. Cu Chulainn, the great Irish hero, was one of the Servants brought by Ritsuka to gather some supplies as well as guard them.

Servants can sense danger nearby and as far as Cu can sense, there's no alarming danger to be an immediate concern. Perfect time for some fishing near the lake and luckily he brought his fishing rod today. Unlike his overall blue suit, he was currently wearing a Hawaiian T-Shirt and shorts for an awesome combo and comfy outfit. Ritsuka has brought 4 Servants to this place and one of them was Pink Saber.

Cu has already positioned himself in front of the body of a water. With a quick swing with his rod, he expertly threw his stringed bait several times away, dropping into the water with quiet splash. Cu immediately settled down and waited for some fish to bite in. Besides, he can provide that Red Archer Guy some assortment so the cafeteria for the others.

Eventually, he was approached by a Servant, whom he knew a little bit.

It was Pink Saber. Cu felt that the Pink Saber was a shy individual and wondered why would Ritsuka reached out an invitation to her? Well, Cu has no intention to dig in further. Its not his job to know more cause he's just a simple guy, really.

Pink Saber seemed to stopped a near his back and Cu just ignored her. It seemed that Pink Saber was just satisfied watching Cu's live catch. Currently it seemed that he caught more than he could bargained for.

"State your business, Saber-san." Cu suddenly asked.

Pink Saber seemed to fumbled a little bit but somehow managed to calm down. She has never thought that Cu was this serious as he was, even if he is wearing in his iconic, funny outfit.

"U-uhm...Well-" She was really panicking as she's weak in straightforward conversation.

Cu just smirking as he turned his head and glanced toward her. "Hey, you need to calm down, no one's gonna hurt you, you know?" Cu knew that there are varieties of Servants back in Chaldea and he could say that the Saber at his back was somewhat timid for a regular Servant. Maybe he's just unfair because he just released a little bit of blood lust toward the Saber and he felt rather disappointed. Not that he would tell her straightly. "Easy, you are watching me fishing, right?"

"...right."

"Feel free watching me."

And then it was followed by an awkward silence as Cu lay himself as comfortable as he can in the makeshift chair he managed to create earlier. He was hoping that their job here would be finished as soon as possible. Pink Saber just remained herself watching Cu fishing using his rod while at the same time observing the fish that he managed to catch in a small amount of time.

After a minute of silence, Cu finally talked again as it seemed that the Saber was a quiet one and it dulls his time while fishing. "I've heard that you have trouble saying your name?"

The Saber responded. "Yes, you're right."

"Eh? Bad luck I assume."

"..."

"Not a talker, I assume?"

Pink Saber was nervous this time but she kept on reminding herself that Cu was just trying to strike up a conversation. "Just blame it to my curse. Can't talk without risking my identity."

"It sucks then?" Cu retorted.

Pink Saber just nodded and Cu could feel the time dragging on. Unlike the other curious Servant, Cu doesn't care a shit for Pink Saber's true identity as long as she can wield that halberd in a fight. Yeah, you heard him a Saber using a halberd and could mistaken for a Lancer, a rather effective strategy for him.

Cu has this wish he could spar with the Saber lady one day but he felt this is not the right time.

"You've ever fished in your past life?" Cu asked her again.

"Nope." and with her answer, Cu wondered what kind of hobby she has but after an almost a month of being with her, he admitted that she might be good in drawing and sketching. Maybe she was an artisan but recent rumors he have heard back in Chaldea was that Pink Saber was a king of some sort.

Yeah, a king who likes to draw much, he wondered who she might be.

Pink Saber then just returned to watching the live catch in the bucket by Cu.

Yeah, this is getting awkward for Cu once again. After an additional minute or two, finally they can go back to the Chaldea.


End file.
